Sly fox, Dumb bunny
by BlueBubblegumBubble
Summary: The last thing officer Judy Hopps wanted to see when she stepped out of the shower was her colleague Nick Wilde lounging by the door eating a doughnut. Especially when she was stark naked. My attempt at Judy x Nick fluff. Let's see how it goes.
The last thing officer Judy Hopps wanted to see when she stepped out of the shower was her colleague Nick Wilde lounging by the door eating a doughnut. Especially when she was stark naked.

"Nick!" she screeched indignantly, diving back into the bathroom for some cloths a towel- anything to cover herself and slamming the door loudly behind her. Judy squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to overthink the situation.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_

She frantically rummaged for a fresh towel, and carefully rapped it round herself so that nothing was exposed. Taking a deep breath in, she tentatively opened the door to be greeted by Nick, who had now finished the doughnut, was still slouched against the wall like he owned the place.

"Hey Fluff," he smirked, twirling her keys with his paw, still wearing his trademark grin.

"Can you please leave?" Judy splutered indignantly, tightening the towel around her. "I'm basically naked over here."

Nick's smirk grew wider, and Judy felt here face grow warm.

"What's wrong with that Fluff? The animals at the nudist place don't have any problem with it, it's only natural."

"It's not polite, and we've evolved past that," Judy snapped, glaring at Nick. "Also can you stop calling me Fluff, it's getting annoying."

"Alright Carrots, if you insist." he mock bowed, "and since when was I ever polite? Sly fox, dumb bunny."

Judy flushed and looked away. "Can you please just get out of my house or I'll have to arrest you for breaking and entering."

"It's hardly breaking and entering Fluff, you invited me over this morning." Nick was clearly enjoying tormenting her, Judy mused as she gently lowered herself onto her bed. If he wasn't so cute she would go up slap him... _wait what? When was Nick Wilde ever described as cute?_

"Since the day I saw him," Judy said out loud and then quickly covered her mouth with her paw- why would she suddenly blurt out something like that?

"Since the day you saw who?" Nick repeated frowning, "is this some secret boyfriend of something?"

Judy blushed, embarrassed. "No, no, no forget about what I just said, it's stupid- nothing important." She then frowned. "Anyway since when did you care if I had a boyfriend? And why jump to that conclusion?"

It was Nick's turn to blush. He shuffled his paws uncomfortably, suddenly out of his cool, slick demeanour. "I just thought that since your really famous and stuff and that your really hot, a boy would have asked you out by now."

Judy's eyes widened and she grinned. "You think I'm hot?"

"No, yes, maybe," Nick stammered, eyes darting around nervously before finally resting on Judy. "Did anyone tell you that you have a nice ass?"

"What?" Just must have been as red as a tomato right now. "Why did you say that- Nick you're such a perv!"

"Sorry it sort of slipped out, I didn't- wait, don't deny that you haven't checked me out once in a while. I saw you eying me up when chief Bozo was telling us about the mission last week. I must admit I was rather dashing, wasn't I?" The fox ran a paw through is soft fur, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Judy reached out a foot and kicked him playfully. "Ha, you wish." She paused, considering the thought. "Did you really mean what you said about me having a nice ass?"

"Only if you admit that you were checking me out."

"Shut up."

"Come on you love me really."

Judy froze. If only he knew how true this was. There was an awkward silence between them before Nick stood up, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah, sorry um, I should probably go outside, so you can er, get changed and stuff."

Oh yeah, I forgot I was practically naked. Oops.

Judy sprung of the bed and quickly pulled on her cloths, and stuffed her IPad into her pocket. She opened the door to find Nick waiting for her and suddenly she felt very self conscious.

"Hey, uh, Judy do you want to go grab and ice cream? It's been a while since we've properly hung out between cases."

"Like... on a date?" Judy whispered tentatively, her stomach churning. Why am I so nervous?

"Yes," said Nick, relief flooding his features, "as like... more than friends?"

Judy beamed, a warmth suddenly engulfing her, making her feel light headed. "A date as more than friends... I'd love that!"

 **A/N: There's my attempt at Judy x Nick fluffy, I'm sorry if it failed miserably. Reviews and any constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


End file.
